City of Heroes Wiki:Infobox Contact
This page is dedicated to the implementation of Template:Infobox Contact across ParagonWiki. This template has been developed by EazieCheeze with some generous help from Sekoia. Why? Well, because people want their information presented in a concise format. Tables affect this presentation quite nicely and get people on their way. The major points: Where is the contact, what sort of enemies will I encounter with this contact, what badges can I earn, where does my contact tree fork from here, can all be handled in a quick table (which links to the corresponding articles, of course). I'll refer you to practically any random article on Wikipedia and you'll see a similar Infobox. There's no reason why we shouldn't fall into a similar vein. How? ...do I help? Well, it's quite simple. Take the template and apply it to every contact you see. Well, not every. To make the task easier, I propose we chop the project into bite-sized morsels and each take a chunk as we can, and this will be done in a snap. If you want to tackle the project, firstly you should proudly sign your name at the bottom of this page so that those who have done the hard work can be recognized. Secondly, run through the list below of "blocks" of contacts, pick one and go to work. Make sure you edit the page to indicate that you have started a block so that we're not overlapping each other's work, and similarly edit this page to indicate that you have completed a block. ...do I use Template:Infobox Contact? Usage of the template is well documented on its template page: Template:Infobox Contact. Hero Contacts The full list of contacts is at Category:CoH Contacts. Please edit this page and indicate what block(s) you're taking over. You can simply say "I'm on it" and put your signature (~~~~) afterwards so that we're all clear. * A-C (35 contacts) Getting the ball rolling here. --EazieCheeze 17:44, 17 May 2007 (EDT) ** Done. --EazieCheeze 21:49, 17 May 2007 (EDT) * D-E (34 contacts) * F-J (40 contacts) * K-M (39 contacts) * N-S (43 contacts) * T-W (25 contacts) Villain Contacts The full list of contacts is at Category:CoV Contacts. Please edit this page and indicate what block(s) you're taking over. You can simply say "I'm on it" and put your signature (~~~~) afterwards so that we're all clear. * A-F (29 contacts) * G-M (30 contacts) * N-S (25 contacts) * T-W (21 contacts) Contacts by Level As an alternative to doing them alphabetically, I (Lem) have been working on it from level to level. I've also been adding boxes to the category pages to make sure you know which contact is which origin. This is somewhat less organized than the infoboxes, but I'll link to those lists here. Heroes * Level 1-4 ** boxes done ** table on index done * Level 5-9 * Level 10-14 * Level 15-19 * Level 20-24 * Level 25-29 * Level 30-34 * Level 35-39 * Level 35-50 * Level 40-44 * Level 40-50 * Level 45-50 Villains * Level 1-4 * Level 5-9 * Level 10-14 * Level 15-19 * Level 20-24 * Level 25-29 * Level 30-34 * Level 30-50 * Level 35-39 * Level 35-50 * Level 40-44 * Level 40-50 * Level 40-50 Who? If you want to get involved (and want to be recognized), join the project by adding your name here! You can even give yourself a snazzy title, worthy of your presence! Project Creator: EazieCheeze 18:26, 15 May 2007 (EDT) Major Gruntwork: Lem 04:05, 25 November 2007 (EST)